Réflexion
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Quand Loki est à bord de l'Helicarrier Tony fait plusieurs observations par rapport à son comportement. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que c'est comme regarder son propre reflet. Il décide de lui offrir une porte de sortie.


**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **Cheeky-Chick1only** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire. C'est aussi l'histoire traduite que j'avais promis bien je vais en publier d'autres prochainement sur ce même couples (environs 2 petits OS je pense...) vu que celle-ci est plutôt courte.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à MARVEL et l'histoire est de **Cheeky-Chick1only**.

**Résumé :** Quand Loki est à bord de l'Helicarrier Tony fait plusieurs observations par rapport à son comportement. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que c'est comme regarder son propre reflet. Il décide de lui offrir une porte de sortie.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Réflexion**

**(Reflection)**

"Vous ne trompez personne vous savez?"

Loki leva les yeux, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un dans la salle. Il regarda autour de la cage et fut surpris de voir personne d'autre que-"Ah, l'Homme de Fer. Je suis honoré."

Le sourire de Tony égala celui de Loki, "Vous devriez l'être. Je suis, après tout, un homme très occupé."

Loki fit un bruit amusé et dit: "Eh bien alors peut-être que nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps avec cette conversation. Quel est exactement la raison pour laquelle vous venez me parler?"

Tony le regarda, un sourire en coin se glissa sur son visage puis il reprit une expression grave. "Je suis venu ici pour vous dire que votre petit manège pathétique ne trompe personne, ou du moins il ne me trompe pas."

Loki fronça les sourcils face à l'audace du mortel devant lui. "Et qu'est-ce que vous imaginez exactement de ce que je fais, homme de fer?"

Tony laissa échapper un rire sans joie: "Vous devez savoir que vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de vous embêter à essayer de faire de l'esprit avec moi. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Et je vois exactement ce qui se passe avec vous. Vous avez peur en ce moment. "

Loki grogna. "Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Homme de Fer. Je n'ai aucune peur par rapport à tout ce que vous, pathétiques mortels, pensez utiliser contre moi. Je suis un dieu et je ne vais pas succomber à la colère de quelques misérables mortels!"

Tony le regarda, totalement calme: "Je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez peur de _nous_." Le regard de Loki montra sa confusion, il dit: "Je vous reconnais tout de suite. J'avais l'habitude _d'être_ vous."

Maintenant en colère, Loki cracha, "Vous vous croyez à mon niveau, mortel?"

"Vous avez été quelque part. Quelque part d'où vous ne pouviez pas échapper. Et il y avait des gens là-bas qui vous ont blessé. Et vous saviez que personne ne viendrait vous sauver et que vous aviez seulement votre astuce et votre intelligence pour essayer de vous libérer. " Dit calmement Tony, regardant le visage de Loki qui pâlissait rapidement.

Loki avala difficilement avant de dire d'une voix calme comme la mort: "Et qu'est-ce que vous savez d'elle Stark? Qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'abîme?"

Tony soupira, assis sur une chaise en face de la cage. "Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais l'habitude d'être vous. Cette lumière brillante dans ma poitrine", Tony montra le réacteur ARK, "elle n'est pas là pour le spectacle. Je l'ai eu ce dans une grotte. Vous savez pourquoi je l'ai eu? Parce que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas dû. Je l'ai connu toute ma vie et il m'a arraché mon cœur et m'a laissé sur le sol pour mourir. "

Loki regarda Tony avec intérêt, mais il était toujours méfiant. Il n'aimait pas la direction que la conversation prenait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Stark aurait essayer de parler avec lui, et il était agacé du fait qu'il semblait tout comprendre.

"Mais ce n'est pas une histoire que je vais raconter maintenant. Il a commandité mon enlèvement et mon assassinat mais j'ai été maintenu vivant. J'étais dans une putain de grotte abandonnée pendant trois mois. Je savais que personne ne me trouverait, merde, je ne savais même pas si des gens me cherchaient vraiment. Je suis -hé bien disons juste que je ne suis pas le gars le plus aimé. Mais j'étais plus intelligent qu'eux et j'ai réussi à les tromper. Et je leur ai fait me fournir tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'échapper."

Tony pouvait dire qu'il venait de touché une corde sensible de Loki. "Et je peux voir grâce à l'expression de votre visage que vous les dupez, mais pourtant vous n'êtes toujours pas en sécurité, n'est-ce pas?" Loki regarda le mortel, pour une fois, il venait de perdre complètement ses mots. Les paroles de cet homme le heurtèrent beaucoup trop pour son bien.

"Vous voyez, ce que je dis c'est que vous essayez quelque chose. Vous vous êtes rendu face à moi. Je me suis battu contre votre frère, mes armes ne vous aurait pas tué, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles auraient pu vous _blesser_. Et j'ai frappé votre frère pour l'éloigner de vous et lui et moi étions occupés, mais vous n'avez même pas essayé de vous échapper. Vous avez attendu que nous ayons fini. Pourquoi? Pourquoi vouliez-vous monter à bord de l'Helicarrier? Mon idée est qu'il va y avoir une sorte d'attaque sournoise. Mais pourquoi voudriez-vous nous attaquer alors que nous sommes tous réunis? Vous avez eu de nombreuses occasions de tuer Captain America avant que je n'arrive, putain vous auriez même pu faire écraser l'hélicoptère dans lequel nous volions tout à l'heure et nous tuer ensuite. Il n'y a rien que vous pourriez avoir l'intention de faire ici qui ferait rien de plus que nous contrarier.

"En outre, vous êtes intelligent. Quand vous avez pris contrôle sur l'esprit de l'agent Barton vous deviez avoir obtenu un dossier sur les combattants les plus aptes que cette planète avait à offrir. Vous deviez connaître mon armure. Je suis assez sûr que vous connaissiez Captain America. Vous avez probablement même connaissance du Hulk. Mais au lieu de montrer rapidement et de nous attaquer avant même que nous sachions qui vous êtes vous nous avez permis de nous réunir.

"Plus que ça, votre frère connaît votre armée. Il connait leur nom et sait qu'ils travaillent pour vous. Pourtant, il a également dit qu'ils étaient d'aucun monde connu. Comment, alors, a-t-il obtenu des informations à leur sujet?

"Voici ce que je pense. Vous avez tout mis en place afin qu'il vous est impossible de gagner. Je pense que vous voulez être attrapé pour revenir à Asgard." Loki allait protester, mais Tony le coupa.

"Je pense que vous avez réalisé ce qu'il y avait au-dessus de votre tête. Qui que vous étiez, je pense qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour que vous ne succombiez pas à leur manipulation et vous avez réalisé que vous aviez besoin de protection. Et si Asgard vous met en prison, il n'y aurait probablement aucun autre endroit plus sûr dans l'univers entier que là bas."

Loki regardait le mortel, impressionné malgré sa volonté. Amèrement il dit, "Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez pas comment j'ai souffert ou ce que je désire."

Tony soupira: "Votre frère." Loki le regarda brusquement. "Eh bien, il semble très différent de vous. Littéralement l'enfant chéri. J'ai étudié la mythologie nordique. Vous semblez être un génie bien que ce soit lui qui récoltait la récompense de la première place. C'est une autre chose que nous avons en commun. Nous étions tous deux les deuxième meilleur. J'ai posé des question à Thor à votre sujet et il m'a raconté se qu'il s'était passé quand il a été exilé. Il m'a dit que vous étiez méprisé pour faire exactement ce qu'il faisait.

"Permettez-moi de vous parler de mon cher vieux papa. C'était un ivrogne. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la guerre et il ne s'est jamais remis de perdre _Steve Rogers_." Tony cracha ce nom avec une telle amertume que Loki en fut pris de court. "Il a passé une grande partie de ma vie ailleurs; cherchant le fils qu'il a toujours voulu. J'ai essayé tellement de choses pour obtenir son attention. J'étais brillant. Encore plus intelligent que lui, je voulais juste qu'il me remarque, mais peu importe ce que je faisait, à la fin de la journée, je n'étais pas Steve Rogers.

"Il est mort quand j'avais dix-sept ans. C'était presque un soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire face à cette déception constante. Mais c'était aussi amer parce qu'il n'a jamais reconnu que j'étais mieux.

"Et maintenant, j'ai rencontré ce gars. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de fantastique. Il ne me parait pas si extraordinaire que ça. Mais alors, peut-être que je m'en prend à lui parce qu'il est ici et que mon père non. Mais bon. Je pense que vous avez eu à faire face à la même chose depuis le temps, aussi long soit-il, que vous vivez. Thor bien sûr ne comprend pas. Et vous l'aimez et c'est ce qui rend encore pire le fait que vous vivez dans son ombre.

"Je comprends honnêtement le fait que vous essayez de vous prouver des choses, tout comme je comprends pourquoi vous lâchez ce sceptre. Il arrive un moment où l'on ne peut plus accumuler les sentiments. Mais ça ne vous a conduit qu'à une situation pire encore. La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que maintenant, quand vous avez besoin d'aide, il y a des gens ici pour vous aider. Cap semble aimer bien faire; il va vous aider à vous protéger contre quiconque voudra vous blesser. Thor souhaite aussi vous aider. Je vais vous aider aussi, parce que je sais à quel point je voulais que quelqu'un vienne pour m'aider. Nous pouvons vous protéger de n'importe qui que vous essayez de fuir.

"Nous pouvons vous aider. Le SHIELD voudra probablement quelque chose en échange, mais il sera là aussi. Dites-moi qui vous vous acharnez à échapper."

Loki regarda le mortel, incrédule: "Et vous pensez qu'une poignée de mortels sera suffisante contre quelqu'un qui peut effrayer un dieu? Je vous pensé plus intelligents que cela."

Tony regarda pas impressionné. "Nous pourrions au moins _essayer_. Qu'avez-vous à perdre à nous faire confiance? Comment faire de nous des amis peut vous mettre dans une situation pire que de faire de nous vos ennemis? "

Loki se retrouva encore impressionné malgré sa volonté. Ce simple mortel est horriblement perspicace. L'offre était bien tentante. L'idée d'avoir le Hulk et Thor et peut-être même l'Homme de Fer prêt à se battre pour le protéger était très tentante. Le mortel avait également marqué un point, comment le fait d'accepter leur aide pouvait lui faire du mal? Ça ne pouvait être qu'à son avantage. Se décidant, Loki commença, "Son nom est Thanos."

* * *

**Malheureusement ce n'est qu'un OS même si l'histoire se termine par une fin ouverte... **

**Impressions ? Remarques ? Critiques ? Je prend tout ! :)**


End file.
